NaruHina Month 2015
by qwertyluvsus
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for all the prompts of the first week of NaruHina month. Completed. Chapter 7 is currently being fixed. Dedicated to Iva-chan!
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1_

_Sunshine_

For years she had been watching him. For years she had been absorbing his image, carving it into her heart. That image always stood there, burning her, creeping in deeper and deeper.

It lighted up her whole being. Even when everything was black and white, his image would bring back color in her world.

He was like the sun. Giving her life.

She never really liked the sun. But when she first saw him, he took on the role of the sun that kept burning her, and gave her life instead. He filled her whole being with delight and a burning passion to strive towards a better tomorrow, a tomorrow that she had lost sight of long ago.

So she cherished that image, and let it stay in her heart even though it burned her slowly. But she didn't mind. If it meant keeping him close, then she would rather turn to ash than let him go.

Because he was her sunshine.

He had been watching her closely for a while now. She reminded him of an angel. An angel that had been watching him for all this time, taking care of him. He wondered why she stayed in the shadows. An angel so beautiful should stand in the light, he thought.

Her eyes gave him courage and extinguished all his fear. Full of love, they shined brightly in his night, a night so dark that only she could clear.

She appeared in his dreams when fear took over his entire being, and his breath was shallow and ragged. She appeared and gave him breath, breath that kept him alive.

Because she was his sunshine.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the shortness! Today is the 7****th**** day of NH month, so I'll upload 7 drabbles today :D Although my OTP in Naruto is NaruSasu and I love NaruSaku too, I have a special place for NH in my heart :D *whispers* I am multishipping trash. **

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember, reviews make me write faster :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2_

_Training Together_

It was a cold morning, the sun covered by the clouds, the sunrays unable to reach the ground.

Naruto had just gotten out of bed and was rushing towards the training grounds where he had arranged a training session with Team 8. He had been wanting to train with someone for a while now, but everyone was always busy. Sakura was working in the hospital in the early hours and Sasuke was on a mission with Team 10, so that only left him with two other options: training with Team 8 or training with Team Gai.

Fortunately for him, Team Gai had been out on a mission with Kakashi, so Naruto, after a while of arguing with Kiba, arranged the training session.

When he arrived at the training grounds there was no one else there. Or so he thought.

"Naruto-kun!" said a voice from his right, making him jump in surprise and slowly turn towards the voice's owner. His face flooded with relief when he saw Hinata who was blushing because of Naruto's sudden reaction.

"Hinata! You're here too! For a minute there, I thought I was the only one here." Said Naruto grinning his trademark grin. Hinata smiled when her eyes met his, shining and burning with a well-known passion.

"So… where are the others?" he said, looking around while trying to catch a glimpse of Shino or Kiba or maybe even Akamaru.

"Th-They won't be coming." Said Hinata blushing.

"Eeeeh? Why?" Naruto's face inched closer to Hinata's, making the girl blush even harder, her face resembling a tomato even more.

"A-Akamaru-kun had an accident so Kiba-kun is staying with him at home. And Shino-kun was called on a tracking mission by Hokage-sama. A-At least that's what they told me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blushed stuttering girl, but as his eyes bore into hers, he smiled. Hinata smiled back at him, her blush slowly disappearing from her face.

"Well then..." said Naruto awkwardly. "I… guess it's just the two of us now, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Said Hinata looking at the ground while fidgeting with her hands.

"Okay then! Let's train!"

Naruto pumped his fists in the air and striked a victory pose, making Hinata chuckle. Naruto slowly turned towards Hinata, who covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're cute when you chuckle." Said Naruto. After seeing Hinata's face redden he realized what he said and the realization got him to blush a little bit too.

"W-Well you see, I-I meant that…"

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, saving Naruto from the embarrassment of finishing that sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're not alone after all."

"Wait, how do you…" realization dawned on his face when he looked at the direction in which Hinata's Byakugan was directed, only to find a grinning Kiba accompanied by his dog Akamaru and his best friend Shino.

"See Shino. Told ya somethin' will happen with these two."

"You were indeed correct." Said Shino, surprising everyone with cracking a little smile.

Naruto and Hinata looked at them accusingly with flushed faces, making both of the boys laugh wholeheartedly.

At the end, they didn't end up training at all. But at that moment, the cold gloomy morning didn't seem that gloomy anymore.

**A/N: This ended up a little longer so that I can make up for the shortness of the first drabble. Also, I apologize for not posting all seven drabbles yesterday. I kinda got distracted by Legend of Korra (KORRASAMI IS CANON FUCK YES). Well don't expect any notes on the next five drabbles because I'll post them soon after this one. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to leave a review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3_

_College AU_

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo! Nice to meet you all."

Whispers started running around the classroom as the new kid introduced himself. People looked over at him, giving him disapproving looks because of him acting like a child even though he was supposedly twenty years old.

Only one girl, a beautiful gray-eyed purple-haired girl, had looked over at the boy with amazement, her eyes shining and her heart fluttering in her chest. The boy seemed to have noticed the odd girl as he turned to her. She expected him to frown at her, maybe even scowl, but he did not do such a thing.

Instead, he smiled at her, making her blush and receive unwanted attention from the rest of the class that saw the exchange.

"Oh god. I just wish that the ground could swallow me right now." She thought.

After the classes were over, the girl got up from her desk quickly and headed towards her locker. As she was about to open it, she found out that the new boy in her class, Naruto Uzumaki, owned the locker next to hers. He was taking some stuff from his locker and smiled at the girl when he saw her watching him.

"Yo." He said, earning a small smile from the girl.

"Hello." Said the girl, thankful for not stuttering and embarrassing herself in front of Naruto.

"Sorry for that whole thing in class. I didn't mean for everyone to start looking at you. So… sorry." Said Naruto awkwardly, forcing yet another smile to form on the girl's lips.

"I-It's okay." She said, mentally slapping herself for stuttering.

"My name is Naruto, by the way. Although you probably know that already." He said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, chuckling.

"What's your name?"

The girl was surprised by the sudden question, but still answered it with a smile.

"My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"You've got a very pretty name, Hinata." Said Naruto, smiling at the flushed girl.

"T-Thank you." She said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Wanna go home together?" This question surprised Hinata even more than the previous one, but she answered once again.

"S-Sure." Her face was burning now and she was trying to cool it off with calming her thoughts a little.

"Well then, shall we go?" said Naruto, holding up his hand towards Hinata who gladly took it and let out a sweet laugh, a laugh that warmed up Naruto's heart and which led to them soon cackling up like idiots by the school lockers while other students passed them by while directing them funny looks.

"Yes, we shall." Said Hinata, playing along with Naruto.

And so they took off, laughing with no cares in the world.

If yesterday, someone had told Naruto that he was going to love college, he would just laugh at them.

But today, while holding hands with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…

For the first time he felt thankful for choosing to go to college.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 4_

_Smile_

The first time I saw Naruto-kun's smile, I knew it. From the second our eyes met, I knew it. I knew it along.

That smile was fake.

It was a simple smile that he put on around other people, trying to prove to them that he was happy. But I knew. I was the only one who knew.

When everyone saw his smile, they accepted it, but only I knew it was fake.

There are so many reasons why I fell in love with Naruto-kun, and am in love with him until now.

I always admired his courage. I admired his determination. I admired his dream. I admired everything about him.

But the main reason was…

His smile.

The smile that he showed me was different than the fake one he showed to other people. This smile that he showed me was filled with happiness, pure happiness. And I wanted to keep that smile on his face forever and never let it go.

I can now proudly say that the fake smile I once knew is gone.

I can proudly say that I can finally see…

Naruto-kun's smiling face.

I always felt different around her. It was easier to be with her than the others. When I was with her, the smiles came naturally, like they were made to be seen by her.

Maybe, subconsciously, I always knew. I always knew that she was the one that was meant to see it forever.

She kinda brought it out in me. And I keep on wondering how.

And I cannot stop asking myself: Why me?

You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who appreciates you more than me. You deserve someone that can make you happy, because I feel like I'm not good enough.

You always bring out my true smile. My real smile.

But I keep on wondering…

Can I bring out your true smile too?


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 5_

_Ramen_

"Hey, Hinata. What do you say I make you dinner sometime?"

Hinata was cutting up vegetables for the lunch she was making when suddenly Naruto crept up behind her and whispered the question in her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said, raising her finger. She had accidently cut her finger while cutting up the vegetables.

"Aah! I'm so sorry Hinata! Oh god I'm useless."

"What are you saying Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "What do you mean, you're useless?"

"Well, we've been dating for a while now, and you always do everything. I mean, you cook, you clean… And I do nothing in return. It makes me feel really bad, you know." Naruto said, sitting down at the dining table.

Hinata looked at him with a sad expression, but soon followed and sat down next to him. She put her hand on top of his, making him turn around and face her smiling face.

"I don't think you're useless, Naruto-kun. You don't need to do anything to show me gratitude or anything of that sort! I'm happy that I can cook for Naruto-kun."

"R-Really?" asked Naruto, rubbing his neck. He smiled when Hinata nodded and put his other hand on top of hers.

"Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed, a light pink color brightening up her cheeks.

"Although, could you please do me a small favor?" asked Hinata, looking embarrassingly towards Naruto.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well, I completely forgot about the meeting I had arranged with Sakura-san. So, could you please finish up the lunch? I'm sorry for asking such a favor, but I really wanted to make this lunch and…"

"It's okay. I'll do it without a problem!" said Naruto, grinning.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry, but I have to leave now. I'll come back in an hour or so." Said Hinata, rushing to get her coat.

"Okay! And don't worry, a tasty lunch will be waiting for you when you come back!"

An hour later, Naruto could hear the door creak open and rushed over to it to find Hinata.

"I MADE LUNCH!" Yelled out Naruto, throwing himself onto Hinata and practically squeezing her to death with a hug.

"Naruto-kun. I can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry!" said Naruto, lessening up his hold on Hinata. He then grabbed her by her hand and dragged her over to the dining table which had been set and the plates had been filled with-

"R-Ramen?" Hinata slowly turned to Naruto, who was still pumped up about succeeding in making lunch.

"W-What happened to the other lunch?"

"Oh, that one? I accidently burned it." Said Naruto, smiling sheepishly at Hinata.

"BUT… I FOUND INSTANT RAMEN IN THE CUPBOARD. AND I MADE IT." Yelled out Naruto triumphantly.

Hinata could have yelled at him. She could have grieved over her burned lunch. She could have scolded her boyfriend.

But, instead, she chose to swallow up all of her complaints and go along with the instant ramen for today.

After all, it was the first meal that her boyfriend had prepared for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 6_

_Pregnancy_

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto jumped up at the yelling of his name and quickly turned around to face Hinata, who was holding her swollen belly and crying.

"Hinata!" Yelled out Naruto as he stood up and ran over to Hinata, clasping her hands in his.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Is the baby okay? What's going on?"

As Naruto panicked and jumped around, Hinata let out a sweet laugh that soothed him, but it didn't calm him down completely.

"The… The baby…" Hinata couldn't finish the sentence because another set of tears flooded her and she couldn't stop them.

Naruto pulled her closer to him, waiting patiently for her to calm down. Unfortunately, he wasn't as patient as he would like, so after a minute he started asking question again and jumping around. Hinata's reaction surprised him as she cracked a smile and started laughing again.

"I-I'm okay. The baby… just kicked." Hinata said while looking up at Naruto's eyes that slowly widened with shock.

"W-WHAT? IS THIS THE FIRST TIME? OH MY GOD." Hinata kept on laughing as Naruto put his hand on her belly, trying to feel the baby kick again.

"Yes, it's the first time. I-I'm so happy." Said Hinata, tearing up yet again.

This time, she was joined with Naruto's cries and sobs as he pressed both hands on her belly, feeling the baby kick for the second time.

"H-He's quite active, isn't he?" said Naruto, wiping away his tears.

"Yeah." Said Hinata, pressing one hand on her belly and another one on Naruto's hand.

"But wait… How do you know it's a boy?" asked Hinata, making Naruto raise his gaze towards her.

"Oh, Sakura-chan told me." Said Naruto and turned his head back to her belly.

"Wait… WHY?"

It was rare for Hinata to raise her voice, so Naruto had to flinch as he looked up at her and met her eyes that were burning into his.

"W-Well… I… wanted… to know?" said Naruto, flinching again and closing his eyes when Hinata's face got even closer to his.

He soon felt her hand ruffling his hair and slowly opened his eyes to find her face lightened up with a smile.

"I bet he's going to look just like you." She said, pushing his bangs away and kissing his forehead.

"Well then, I hope he has the Byakugan. He'll be the strongest _and_ the best-looking ninja in town."

Hinata let out a light chuckle.

"Yes, he will be. Just like you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 7_

_Wedding Planning_

"Hey, Hinata. What do you say… we get married?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was cuddled up against him. He flinched when she stood up quickly and turned her face to him.

"Yes."

He pumped his fists into the air, releasing a loud 'HELL YEAH', making Hinata flinch this time and put her hands around his waist. Naruto looked down at her when he felt something wet.

"H-Hinata… Are you crying?"

He gasped when Hinata looked up at him in tears and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, hugging her and bringing her even closer to him.

"B-But..." sniffed Hinata as she looked up at Naruto, making him loosen his hold on her for her to be able to move. "Th-There are… so many… th-things to plan…"

Naruto released a small chuckle making Hinata's eyes widen.

"We'll figure it all out on the way." He said, making her release a relieved sign and bringing her closer in their previous position.

"Do you think Sakura-san would agree to be the maid-of-honor?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Sure, she will! We'll just need to ask her later, but I'm sure she'll be happy to!" answered Naruto enthusiastically.

"Are you going to ask Sasuke-kun to be the best man?"

"Sasuke-teme? He'll be annoyed by it for sure." Said Naruto, making Hinata look down in disappointment.

"O-Oh."

"I'll still ask him though." Said Naruto, smiling down at Hinata.

"I'll invite Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun and Kurenai-san."

"Oh, and let's invite Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino!"

"C-Can we invite Lee-san and Tenten-san too?"

"Of course! Oh, and let's not forget Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei too!" yelled out Naruto, pumped up about the wedding.

"And my family." Said Hinata. She put her hands on her mouth when she realized that her words might have hurt Naruto's feelings, but was surprised when Naruto let out a small laugh.

"It's okay. I know they'll be watching us from up there, anyway." Said Naruto, looking up at the ceiling.

"D-Do you think they'll be happy?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Of course they will!" said Naruto and then got up and spoke to the ceiling.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hinata. She's the girl that I love and we're getting married!" yelled out Naruto, making Hinata blush.

"I-I hope they like me." Said Hinata, covering herself with the blanket to cover her blush.

"Of course they will! Besides…" said Naruto, looking up again.

"I have a feeling they're naming our future kids right now."

_Bonus:_

_Week 1 Question: Why are Naruto and Hinata perfect for each other?_

I think they're perfect for each other because they both care deeply about each other and… uhm… yeah? I don't know, I'm really bad at explaining this, but yeah. They both care a lot about each other and they both admire each other, they're always there for each other and yeah. Mainly that.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this one and the previous drabbles! I'm still a little behind so I'll try to post 3 more drabbles today, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated, good or bad. I would love to know what works for you guys :P


End file.
